


Mirror of Fantasy

by calx86



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enchanted Object, F/F, Group Sex, Lesbian, Magic, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calx86/pseuds/calx86
Summary: Vanessa discovers a strange mirror in an old house.





	Mirror of Fantasy

My name is Vanessa. I am a 30-year-old woman who recently lost her beloved husband to a war oversees. I recently moved to Washington state to this old house in the country, which was previously owned by an elderly woman who, can I say is a shut-in. She was getting down on her health as I understood it and went to live with her daughter. For this reason, she sold the house really cheap, about 150 grand, which is not bad considering the 10 acres of land and the 3000 square foot home. The house is 2 stories and completely furnished, mostly with old antique furniture. I write this to document the strange occurrences going on in this house since I moved in. I never was one to believe in ghost stories or anything of the paranormal but over the past month, this house may make me a believer.

Night 1

During the day, nothing happens that I can tell, the strange happenings mostly occur at night. The first starting around 6 pm I'm watching America's Got Talent on the television while eating my Chinese take-out when I felt a cold chill coming from upstairs. When I climbed the stairs, I could have sworn that I heard whispering. I checked the guest bedroom as well as the master and there were no open windows. I shrugged it off and went back down to enjoy my dinner.

At 9 pm I retired to the master bedroom for the evening and began to change into my nighty when I noticed the old, gothic, full length mirror. It had some obvious wear on the edges, but for the most part, was still intact. I stripped down to my underwear and examined myself in the mirror. Up to this point I had tried to stay fit and slim for when my husband would come home from the war and I guess now it's just out of habit. I have an average size B-cup breast and you might say an hour-glass figure. My hair is naturally brown and I typically keep is shoulder-length. I assumed he liked me this way as he never complained. As I looked at my reflection I pictured him behind me, holding me with his hands around my waist as he would. I wiped away a tear from my eye and began to turn toward the bed, but as I began to look away I could have sworn my reflection smiled back at me. Confused I turn back around but see nothing amiss.

Two weeks later

It was 12 am and I had lain in bed for the better of 3 hours and could not sleep. I longed so much for his warm embrace, for his touch. You would think sleeping alone was something I was used to by now. I guess it had been 3 months since we made love for the last time. At any rate, I was longing for release and my body was on fire. I took off my red silk nighty and slipped off my black lace panties. I began moving my hands up and down my body before caressing my breast. I was about to slip my hand down to my aching sex when I heard a whisper coming from the gothic mirror. When I rise from bed I could faintly see my reflection in the mirror, but what I saw I could not explain with my rational mind if I tried. My reflection was beckoning me to come closer. Alarmed but curious I slowly make my way to the mirror. As I stand in front my nude reflection sits down spread eagle on the floor. Please note that I am still standing. My doppelganger looks back up at me and motions for me to sit down and to watch her. She began to she slipped her finger into her slit and I gasp as I feel the sensation. I glance down and my pussy is moving as if being touched by an invisible hand. She grabs her left breast and begins to massage while rubbing her clit. My left breast is now moving in sync with hers.

As I am magically molested by my own reflection I am speechless. I must be in a really vivid dream, or at least I thought at the time and enjoyed her expert touch. I arched my backed as my pussy began to spasm. As I came closer, my reflection fingered me harder and more rapidly. My body began to convulse as my orgasm overtook me. My hips gyrated and my hands shook as I began to moan. I looked up at my reflection and all of a sudden there were two of me in the mirror, the original reflection laying down in front of me and another leaning in from behind it. The new doppelganger got on her knees and parted the legs of the other. She went down and slid her tongue deep into her wet sex. I jerked as I felt the tongue as well. Her tongue went deeper than I could have ever thought possible and slid back out tapping my clit. It didn't take long and I was already on the way to my next orgasm. Her tongue felt amazing, and just when I didn't think it could get any better I felt two mouths licking and sucking on my tits. I looked up at the mirror and two more doppelgangers joined in. I screamed as this next orgasm was more powerful than the first and I squirted my juices all over the mirror.

After I settled down, all the phantom touches stopped. I looked back up and there was only one of me in the mirror again. She winked at me and waved goodbye. I laid back down and fell asleep on the floor.


End file.
